The Storm
by McRaider
Summary: A sweet AU tale between QuiGon and a thirteen year old teenage boy who is afraid.


The Storm  
McRaider  
Summary: An AU story for the JA series, Obi's thirteen and Qui-Gon is his master and the AU part is that Qui-Gon is very close to his Padawan. So anyway on with the show! Please R&R

He sat in the bedroom silently, he was a Jedi…albeit he was only thirteen years old, but he was still a Jedi, he should be stronger than this. He grimaced at the sound of another clap of thunder. His room lit up with lightening, outlining the room. He gasped in surprises and quickly jumped out of bed, unable to control it anymore he ran to his Master's bedroom and pushed the door open.

Qui-Gon looked up from his bed and smiled softly, he had been expecting Obi-Wan nearly an hour ago when the storm had first begun. Obi-Wan had been afraid of thunder storms since he had been a small child.

"Hello Padawan," Qui-Gon said grinning playfully at the young child.

"Master..I.."

"Come child," Qui-Gon said lifting up the blankets. Seconds later the young, small Padawan was cuddled against his master's side, knees drawn up to his chest. Qui-Gon smiled softly and pulled the boy closer for a moment.

"How about a story?" Qui-Gon questioned softly as he looked down at his young charge.

"Okay," mumbled Obi-Wan as he cringed again at the sound of the thunder.

"Thirteen years ago, I had the interesting experience of acquiring a small infant from his family…

_"Master, why must I come?" Xantos complained for what Qui-Gon was sure the eight hundredth time._

_"You volunteered Padawan, last I checked you desired to get out of that little test you had."_

_"Yes Master," mumbled Xantos as their ship came to stop in front of the small house on the outskirts of Tatooine. It was a simple house, probably no more than two or three people could live here._

_"Stay here Padawan, this is a one person job," Qui-Gon was a little upset with his young charge, the boy had been quite rude of late, and he was beginning to worry about the boy._

_Putting it aside for the moment he walked up to the door and wrapped gently. A beautiful woman answered the door a moment later and smiled at him softly, "you must be Jedi Master Qui-Gon," she said gently._

_"I am indeed…I am here for the young infant."_

_"Certainly, come in, I'm the nurse maid Madame Demina," she said gently as she led the Jedi through the small quaint house._

_"Demina…oh you must be Master Jinn, I am Ben Kenobi…my child, he will be safe with you right?"_

_"I assure you sir, your son will be in the best of care at the Jedi Temple, there are no finer people there."_

_"And when he grows? He will be a Jedi?" the man questioned as Demina brought the whimpering child into the room. _

_She gently handed the baby over to Master Jinn, Qui-Gon looked down at the infant and smiled. A tuft of auburn red hair covering the tip of his head, two large aquamarine eyes looked up at him in wonder. "Your son will be a legendary Jedi," Qui-Gon whispered. He was suddenly unsure where that thought had come from, but as he looked on the little child he was suddenly positive that his words would indeed come to pass._

_"His name is Obi…Obi-Wan Kenobi," Ben whispered as he gently caressed the infant's rosy cheeks._

_"Obi-Wan Kenobi, a fine name for such a child, and for a future Jedi, we will care for him," Qui-Gon whispered._

_"He is afraid of thunder and lightening, he has been since his mother's death…" the man spoke._

_"I am as well," Qui-Gon said smiling._

_"Promise me Master Jinn, you will take care of him."_

_"I promise you sir, I will care for your son…"_

_"Good luck Master, and may the force be with you."_

_"And you."_

"My father's name was Ben?" Obi-Wan said looking up at his master.

"I thought I had told you that…yes he was, he was a fine man."

"You kept your promise to him," Obi-Wan realized suddenly.

"I always try to keep my promising young one, the Force brought us together, I believe that. Besides how could I resist those big blue eyes. You were afraid even then. You cried most of the way home. Xantos seemed to think it was me you were afraid of, but as soon as it stopped storming you had fallen asleep."

"Do you miss him?" Obi-Wan asked looking up at his master, his surrogate father

"Some days yes, but you've helped child."

"Master, do you really think I'll be a legendary Jedi?"

"Are you kidding me, Obi-Wan, you will be one of the most legendary Jedi that will ever roam the galaxy. Everyone will know your name," Qui-Gon said grinning.

"You're picking on me," mumbled Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps a little bit," Qui-Gon said. "But you will be a fine Jedi one day, of that I have no doubt."

"I wanna be like you," he whispered.

"Be better than me child," Qui-Gon said.

"No one could be better than you."

Qui-Gon smiled sadly, wishing that was so, "you're only thirteen and you're better than me at many things."

"Like what?" Obi-Wan said doubtfully.

"Well…you are better at archery than I ever was as a young Padawan…and you're better at drawing…oh and cooking, you are a marvelous cook for someone so young…and you're an excellent student," Obi-Wan smiled.

"I know something you're better at master…"

"Would it be this!" Qui-Gon said suddenly as he began to tickle the teenager. Obi-Wan squealed in laughter as his Master attacked his stomach.

Moments later Obi-Wan was sitting in a heap at the end of the bed, and Qui-Gon was laughing softly as he looked at the child he had come to love as a son. "I love you master…father."

"I love you too child…my son."

The End


End file.
